


Eye of the Beholder

by durgasdragon



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 02:41:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20056696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/durgasdragon/pseuds/durgasdragon
Summary: God, why did he have to wave it in Dex's face?  Dex knew, okay?  He knew!  He knew he wasn't good enough or pretty enough!  He didn't need it to have his nose rubbed in it!





	Eye of the Beholder

** Eye of the Beholder **

**_Disclaimer: This is a purely fan-made piece that is using the world and characters from Ngozi Ukazu’s _Check Please!_, and is made entirely for enjoyment. No financial gain has been made in the making of this piece. All other situations and plot developments are mine._**

** _Summary: God, why did he have to wave it in Dex's face? Dex knew, okay? He knew! He knew he wasn't good enough or pretty enough! He didn't need it to have his nose rubbed in it!_ **

** _Author’s Note: Not 'Haus 2.0' compliant. Possible out-of-characterness and un-beta’d._ **

** _Constructive criticism and comments are always welcomed._ **

** _Published: 31 July 2019_ **

** _Rating: T_ **

** Dex's dream of a Nurse-free weekend were cruelly crushed when their coaches announced the (supposedly new and better) room assignments. Then he was face with a conundrum: Spend more time with the bane of his existence in a double room, or trade and spend all weekend fighting three other guys for bathroom and bed space?**

** Hateful as it was, it really wasn't much of a contest.**

** Sullenly, he accepted his card key and stewed the whole way up to the room. Wasn't it bad enough he was forced to live with the vain asshole? Couldn't they have put him up with Bits or Chowder or Whiskey or Bully or _anyone else?_**

** At least the room had two beds; if it only had one, Dex might have become national headlines.**

** Nurse, thankfully, seemed to be as committed as Dex was to pretending the other one wasn't there. He slipped on his headphones and flopped down on the bed closest to the door while Dex changed into his pyjamas and brushed his teeth. Then, once Dex was in bed, reading, Nurse sauntered into the bathroom to do his own overly complicated night-time ablutions.**

** Dex fell asleep, telling himself that he had managed to out-stubborn Nurse on the Haus room situation thus far, so one more weekend should be nothing.**

** The next morning, half the team looked tired and the other half looked annoyed and tired. Almost everyone was grumbling about each other.**

** "Bully's a blanket hog," Hops muttered.**

** "Hops' got ice blocks for feet," Bully said sourly.**

** "Arty _snores_," Whiskey grouched while Forte and Wicks nodded emphatically.**

** "Louis _kicks_," Tango counted, rubbing his bruised shins.**

** "I had to sleep on the floor." Ollie poked at his eggs. "And Munster talks even in his sleep. And he _flails_!"**

** Munster denied all charges.**

** Dex hated the fact that he was grateful that he only got stuck with Nurse.**

** "C'mon guys." Chowder looked around. "It's not that bad."**

** "Easy for _you_ to say," Mitts snapped. "_You_ got to share with Bitty, from what I hear. _You_ probably got some actual sleep!"**

** The coaches came over and started to hand out schedules, thus ending all complaining about bedmates and roommates for the moment.**

** The day was pretty good after that and people seemed to forget their grievances for a bit. The morning workshops and drills were interesting and challenging, while the afternoon lighting tournament was fun. Samwell did well—they came in third of forty-eight, and considering that at least half of those teams ranked higher than Samwell's did, it was generally agreed to be a successful run.**

** Everyone was in a good mood and crashed the captain's room to celebrate showing almost everyone else up. It was quieter and tamer than a kegster would have been back home (probably due to the lack of tub juice and the fact that Bitty made it clear that he wanted NO POLICE CALLED), but it still was a lot of fun.**

** Dex had a pleasant buzz going—he drank just enough to be relaxed but not enough to be rowdy—when Nurse slid down next to him. "S'up," the other guy muttered and promptly moulded himself to Dex's side, one hand falling heavily on the leaner d-man's thigh and his face smashed up against a freckled neck.**

** Dex frowned slightly and looked around for someone to dump Nurse on; Nurse was a cuddly, _handsy_ drunk and Dex really wasn't in the mood. Where was Chowder or Tango? They both were snuggly drunks; let _them_ deal with Nurse.**

** Speaking of which, who the hell was on Nurse Patrol? _Somebody_ who was _not_ Dex should—**

** Everything came to a _screeching_ when Nurse's big hand slipped a little bit and suddenly, it was curved against Dex's inner thigh. Dex choked a little bit and it took him a moment to get his head on straight. In that moment, Nurse must have decided things were fine because his fingers had started petting Dex's inseam.**

** "What—what the _hell_!" The redhead hissed because the last thing he need was his team to see this; the chirping would be bad enough but if Bitty saw, the ensuing pictures would be even worse.**

** He could also do without the hot, hyper-responsiveness to warm, long fingers.**

** "You've got good legs, _grrrreat_ legs," Nurse slurred into Dex's neck. "Long. Muscled. Pretty. So, so, so, so, _so_ pretty."**

** This was a new one—usually, when Nurse was drunk, he tended to tell Dex how his ass wasn't a complete eyesore or how broad his shoulders were.**

** Dex swallowed hard against the immediate awareness of every inch of his roommate that was pressed up against him. "Knock it off, Nurse," he said with as much quiet bite as he could muster up. "And get off of me."**

** There was a huff of warm air against Dex's skin. "Don't wanna," Nurse mumbled. "Smells good. Feels good." His hand started petting the inner part of Dex's thigh a bit higher than it had been.**

** Dex took a slow, deep breath that turned out to be a mistake because then Nurse's spicy and probably ridiculously expensive cologne hit him. He swallowed hard again before putting the heel of his hand on Nurse's forehead and pushing him away. "I don't care if you want to or not, _I_ don't want to."**

** It might have been a trick of the lights, but Nurse looked incredibly hurt for a moment.**

** It was still enough for Dex to tack on "you're _drunk_" and it may not have been the right thing to say, but it wasn't the wrong thing. Nurse blinked those stupidly liquid eyes at him for a moment.**

** "If," Nurse said slowly and with great effort, his brain in obvious drunken overdrive, "I wasn't…would you?"**

** "Would I what?" Dex asked tiredly and tried to ignore the hand that still was on his thigh.**

** "Want to." Nurse was intent and earnest.**

** "I don't know. Maybe." The alcohol still in Dex's system seemed to be making him more honest than he would have been.**

** "Okay." Nurse pulled his hand away and unsteadily tried to get to his feet.**

** "What are you doing?"**

** "Gotta get not drunk." Nurse's voice was as matter-of-fact as it could get with its soft slurring.**

** Dex rolled his eyes, sighed, and got up so he could pull the other boy upright. "Fine, if you're done, let's get you to bed."**

** "Your bed?" Dex told himself that he was imagining the hopeful tone in his d-man partner's voice.**

** "No, _your_ bed. We've been over this. You're drunk."**

** Nurse heaved a sad sigh, but plastered himself to Dex's side while the redhead scanned the room for Bitty.**

** He hauled Nurse over once he spotted the small southern. "Bits, Nurse has lost his patrol. I'm gonna take him back to the room before—"**

** "Bit—teeeee!" Nurse interrupted, almost wailing. "Dex won't let me!"**

** Bitty's big eyes darted between them. "Oh my," he said. "Do you need any help?"**

** "Dex doesn't," the darker boy said. "He's _strong _and gore…gore…_gorgeous_ without help, yeah?"**

** Dex was fairly certain his entire head was on fire with how red he had to be.**

** Bits looked like he was doing everything he could to keep his face straight. "Yes, I do believe you are correct."**

** "_Bittle!_" Dex hissed furiously. "Stop encouraging him!"**

** Dex must have sounded angrier than he meant because both Bitty and Nurse shrank back and made themselves smaller. He made himself take a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I just thought you should know I'm putting Nurse to bed—"**

** "Your bed?" Nurse mumbled again.**

** Dex ignored him. "—And I probably won't be back because somebody will have to make sure the idiot doesn't puke everywhere. So don't worry or think that either one of us are lying unconscious in a hallway somewhere."**

** "All right," Bitty said. "Don't hesitate to call if y'all need help, okay?"**

** Dex nodded and dragged Nurse off.**

** Nurse was _almost_ docile when they got back to the room. He accepted the glass of water and the sports drink, and drank them both with minimal prompting. He was a little giggly when Dex made him brush his teeth, but he didn't argue too much when the redhead shoved his pyjamas at him and told him to change and to use the toilet. He did stagger out (probably trying to saunter and failing) in only his boxer briefs and tried to get into Dex's bed; Dex had to manhandle the broad boy back to his own (where Nurse tried to drag him down on top of him).**

** Not that it mattered—when he came out of the bathroom after tending to his own needs, he found Nurse sprawled all over his bed, snoring softly.**

** Dex counted backwards from ten slowly.**

** Then he put his things on top of his duffle and put the glass of water he'd brought out on the bedside table so it was closer to Nurse. He grabbed the spare blankets from the shelf above the clothes rack and tucked them around his defensive partner. Sighing, he plugged in his mobile, turned out the lights, and climbed into Nurse's bed.**

** He didn't sleep well. He was up before his alarm went off and went to take a shower before Nurse woke up and took over the bathroom.**

** He wiped the steam off of the mirror afterwards and frowned at the face that stared back at him. He had accepted years ago that he was a step above homely—his skin was too freckled, his ears were too large, his hair was too orange, his eyes were too weird, his nose was too scrunched, his limbs were too gawky, and his hands and feet were too big—but to have people (Nurse) dangle adjectives like ‘pretty’ and ‘good’ and ‘gorgeous’ in front of him hurt. It felt like he was being mocked or being set up for worse pain later.**

** He wasn’t like Nurse, who—for all of Dex’s sniping—had a _reason_ to be vain.**

** Dex wanted to turn away from his reflection, but he needed to shave. It wasn’t the playoffs and the prickly bit of facial hair he could grow made his plain, cobbled-together face look even worse.**

** Nurse was stirring when he left the bathroom a little later. "_Ugh_." A tussled head tentatively poked out from under the blankets before Nurse made a pain, dying noise and dropped his face into his pillow.**

** "Get up," Dex said shortly as he started to pack his bag. "Breakfast is in an hour, and then it's check-out and the closing ceremony. There's a glass of water to your right. You're on your own for painkillers."**

** Nurse's head lifted slightly and he turned slightly, blinking slowly. Dex could _see_ the hungover wheels turning, but the other boy finally forced himself into a sort of upright position and he fumbled with the glass as he drank it.**

** "…Thanks," Nurse rasped out a moment later. Then "…am I in your bed?"**

** "Yup." Dex zipped up his duffle sharply before turning, crossing his arms, and glaring.**

** Nurse opened his mouth, maybe to ask why, but he paused, and then didn't say anything at all. Slowly, he pushed the blankets away, and he got to his feet very carefully before staggering over to his own duffle bag.**

** Since he could feel the negative emotions swirling under his skin and he knew he would be spoiling for a fight if he didn't calm down a bit, Dex grabbed his homework and went over to the desk. He put his headphones on and tried to focus on anything that was _not_ Nurse. If he thought about his damn roommate, he knew it was going to end in a fight. And he wasn't about to spend a five-hour bus ride being stuck next to the vain asshole (because Nurse _always_ insisted in sitting next to him and nobody would trade with Dex) after they argued (he'd done it before and it had _not_ been pretty).**

** Plus, he wouldn't be able to escape after the bus ride; he still lived with the privileged jerk.**

** Nurse kept glancing over at him, but he didn't try to initiate any more conversations. It just made Dex even madder; the asshole—if he even _remembered_—was probably questioning how his beer goggles made someone like Dex seem even moderately attractive.**

** God, why did he have to wave it in Dex's face? Dex _knew_, okay? He knew! He knew he wasn't good enough or pretty enough! He didn't need it to have his nose rubbed in it!**

** By the time breakfast came around, Dex's mood had gone from foul to worse. He didn’t know why it bothered him so much this time—it certainly wasn’t the first time drunk Nurse had blatantly and mockingly objectified him under the guise of 'admiration'—but for some reason, his anger ran deeper than it had in the past. Maybe it was because Nurse had upped his mocking from ‘nice’ and ‘good’ to ‘pretty’ and ‘gorgeous’; maybe Dex was tired of only being noticed when Nurse wanted someone to annoy the piss out of or when he was so drunk he could barely walk; maybe it just was the straw that broke the camel’s back.**

** The reason probably didn’t matter; what mattered was that he was pissed and it was most likely for the best if he stayed away from Nurse as much as he could. Because if he didn’t, he had the feeling he would do something that he would regret.**

** The rest of the team seemed to pick up on Dex’s dark mood and everyone tiptoed around him all morning. Even Chowder was tentative and hesitant with him, which was not a good sign. He made an effort to keep his temper under control, but that seemed to worry everyone more so he gave up interacting with people and ate his breakfast quickly.**

** The closing ceremony was completely forgettable, even if Dex wasn't stewing furiously. He had managed to cool down enough that he wasn't snapping at absolutely _everyone_, but if Nurse got too close to him or looked over for too long, his hackles immediately went back up, and he had to start to the calming process all over again.**

** Dex made sure that his headphones went on the moment he got on the bus. He buried himself in his homework. Focusing was hard, but Dex hadn't made it this far by not bullheadly pushing through things.**

** So he _didn't_ restart problem nineteen three times because Nurse kept staring at him instead of his stupid poetry book. He _didn't_ notice when Nurse held out his charging station when Dex noticed that his MP3 player's batter started getting low or the hurt that flickered over the creative boy's face when he ignored the offer. He _didn't_ see the sad face and the question mark that Nurse texted him.**

** He had the feeling there was going to be a lot of things he was 'not' going to be seeing in the near future. He still was too pissed at Nurse.**

** The next week was long and Dex's anger simmered down to furious resentment. He avoided Nurse as much as he could and ignore him for pretty much the rest of the time. He only interacted with the other boy if it was absolutely necessary.**

** Nurse finally cornered him in their room. "Look," he said, sounding a bit desperate, "I don't know what I did or said, but I'm sorry. I'll even try never to do it again, if you'll just tell me how I fucked things up so badly!"**

** "Great," Dex snarled. "Now get out of my way."**

** Nurse made as if he was going to grab Dex's arm, but Dex flinched away, causing Nurse's hand to slowly fall to his side. He rounded his shoulders, as if it would make him smaller. "I'm sorry," he said again, his voice picking up a defeated note.**

** And now Dex was pissed off with himself as well as Nurse. "Apology accepted," he snapped, and maybe he could have softened his tone a bit, but it was too late. He couldn't take the hurt off of Nurse's face, so he stomped off to the rink to skate off of some of his temper.**

** He came back to the Haus to find Chowder and Bitty waiting for him in the kitchen, a plate of warm chocolate-chip cookies on the table to lure him in. Like the fool that he was, he fell for it.**

** "Nursey's really sad," Chowder said the moment that Dex's mouth was full of cookies. "He doesn't know what he's done to anger you so much and it's really messing with him."**

** "Do you want to talk about it?" Bitty asked gently.**

** The cookie stuck to the top of Dex's mouth, suddenly heavy and unappetizing. He put down the rest of the treat and made himself swallow. "I already accepted his apology," he finally said, only a little bit sullenly.**

** "But have you forgiven him?" Bitty's voice was still gentle.**

** It took a conscious effort to keep his hackles down. "That's nobody's business but my own," he retorted as evenly as he could.**

** The small blond shrugged. "Well, since you live with him in the same house with the rest of us, and it's been affecting both of you on the ice, it has sort of become my business." There was a current of steel under his words, reminding Dex of why Bitty's the one with a 'C' on his jersey.**

** "It's been awkward," Chowder put in anxiously, as if he was scared of overstepping his boundaries with Dex. "And…you know…you could…talk to us?"**

** Dex crossed his arms. "There's nothing to talk about."**

** Bitty sighed. "Are you going to be able to leave whatever it is behind you? Because it's affecting everyone on the ice, not just Nursey. It's also setting a bad example for the Waffles."**

** The redhead gritted his teeth. "I'll try." He knew that he couldn't say that he wouldn't, because that probably would end up being a lie, but he could promise to put forward effort.**

** His captain didn't look impressed, but let it slide. "Thank you. D'ya want some cookies to go?"**

** "No thanks." The conversation and his temper had officially ruined his appetite.**

** And that, apparently, had been the wrong answer to give because Chowder was looking concerned again and Bitty just looked hurt.**

** "Well…all right. I'll put some aside for you if you change your mind." Bitty pulled down a plate and put a few cookies on it. "And when you see Nursey, please let him know that there are cookies here."**

** "It'll be faster if you just text him; I've got hours in just a few minutes."**

** "What did he even _do_ that you don't even want to tell him about _cookies_?" Chowder blurted out.**

** And Dex wasn't about to have this conversation, not with Chowder, not with Bitty, not with _anyone_.**

** "I've got to go. I'll see you both later." Dex turned sharply on his toes and went up the stairs, three at a time.**

** He shoved his room door open and had to force himself not to freeze when he spotted Nurse sitting at his desk. He took a deep breath and said "Bitty wants you to know he made cookies," as he came into the room and went for his backpack and laptop.**

** He could feel Nurse's attention. "Yeah?" The poet sounded tentative and maybe a little bit hopeful.**

** "Yeah."**

** "Wanna go decimate them with me?" The hope was stronger in Nurse's voice and Dex didn't have to glance over to know that the clumsier boy was angling his body towards him.**

** "No. I've got to get to hours."**

** "…Oh. Okay." Nurse sounded more than a little bit disappointed. "Maybe next time, yeah?"**

** "Maybe." Dex did a quick double-check and then headed out, determinedly _not_ looking in his roommate's direction.**

** Nurse spent the next few days _hovering_ around Dex, obviously testing the waters and waiting for some sort of sign that it would be safe to jump in. It annoyed the _piss_ out of the redhead, but he gritted his teeth and tried not to let it show. He was, after all, supposed to be letting things go so he could pull his weight on the team properly. He could hold his shit together through the next couple of games, and maybe by then, he would be in a better place.**

** Their next game was a hot mess. Wicks got checked badly and had to be helped off the ice, and Ollie went on a _rampage_, confirming what everyone knew (except for maybe Tango) about the two (which, how Tango missed the _fucking double bed_ that replaced Ransom and Holster's bunkbeds, was beyond Dex's comprehension). He ended up getting suspended from the game, which meant that Dex and Nurse had to work overtime to make up for the two being gone.**

** And Dex slammed a guy to keep him away from Chowder and ended up on the bottom of a dog pile, where someone's skate sliced open his cheek when everyone tried to untangle themselves, effectively taking him out of most of the game as well.**

** They won, but only because Chowder managed to stop everything else from that point on and Whiskey managed to get a shot between the other team’s goalie’s legs.**

** Afterwards, Bitty fussed over him and Wicks, promising them pie and cookies and whatever sweets they needed to 'get better soon' while the rest of the team celebrated the hard-earned win.**

** Dex's face hurt, but he had to wait another ten minutes before he could put the frozen peas back on to numb the pain. He was tired and hoped that Louis wasn't going to start blasting his souped-up sound system right under his bedroom like he did during kegsters.**

** He tried to help Bitty because he had nothing else to do with himself, but the short southerner shooed him off. "You're hurt!"**

** "Not in a way that would stop me from assisting you," Dex pointed out.**

** "William James Poindexter, you are _not_ assisting me on your _own_ 'get better soon' pie!" Bittles glared at him. "Now get out of my kitchen until it's done!"**

** Dex sighed and went to the back porch, where it was mildly quieter and not filled with people. He checked his phone; still eight more minutes until he could ice his face again.**

** "Oh, hey. There you are."**

** Dex glanced up and inwardly groaned. He was too tired for Nurse right now, especially since the other d-man was probably on his way to being drunk. "What?"**

** Nurse leaned back against the wall, his arm almost touching Dex's. "Was looking for you. Wanted to see how you're doing."**

** "I'm fine."**

** "Chill." Nurse was quiet for a moment, and then in a tone that was too casual, said "you know, I have some cream that helps minimise scarring, if you wanted to use some."**

** "I don't know, maybe," Dex said, mainly with the hopes if he was noncommittal enough, Nurse would go away.**

** He could see Nurse grin at him, seemingly relieved. "Well, we don't want to leave a blemish on your pretty face, now do we?"**

** And Dex—Dex was too tired and too sober for this shit.**

** "Go to hell, Nurse." he said wearily and pushed himself off the wall. Ignoring Nurse's confusion, he went back into the Haus.**

** He grabbed the peas from the kitchen before he stumbled up to his room. It hurt to lean forwards to take off his boots, but he managed to wrestle them off before he changed into an old pair of pyjamas. Then he curled up on his bed with his laptop, headphones, and the bag of peas on his throbbing cheek, intent on not thinking for a little bit.**

** He wasn't even ten minutes into a _RedGreen Show_ episode when Nurse came into their room. The clumsy poet made a beeline for the ladder, actually climbing it halfway so he could hang over Dex's bed. "Poindexter. We need to talk." He poked the redhead's leg. "Dex." Another poke. "Dex." Poke. "Dex." Poke.**

** Dex paused the episode and yanked his headphones off. "_What?_"**

** Nurse's face was unusually serious. "You're angry with me again."**

** Dex bit down hard on the '_no shit, Sherlock!'_ he wanted to snap out. "My face hurts and I'm tired and I want to be left _alone_," he said instead, dodging the implied question.**

** Grey-green eyes narrowed the slightest bit. "And you're mad at me. What did I do?"**

** He didn't want to have this conversation now. "Go away, Nurse."**

** "Not until you tell me how I keep fucking things up between us." Nurse leaned on his elbows, trying to invade Dex's space. "You've been pissed at me since the hockey conference and I thought we were finally getting passed that, but then I obviously did something and now you're pissed at me again."**

** "I just want to be alone right now. It has nothing to do with you."**

** "BS," the curly-haired defensemen snapped. "I can't figure out what I did to set you off. All I did was check in on you and offer you some stuff to put on your cut so it won't scar as badly, neither of which should have offended you!"**

** Something on Dex's face must have changed because Nurse was suddenly very intent, staring at him. "I did offend you."**

** "Go away."**

** "And it was something about the scar cream." His gaze didn't waver. "I offered it to you, you said 'maybe', I said' let's not mar your pretty face'—" Dex's face must have done something again because Nurse broke off his sentence abruptly and he stared at Dex. "Is this all because I called you _pretty?_"**

** "What part of 'I'd like to be alone' do you not understand?"**

** "Are you seriously so homophobic that you can't take a guy calling you pretty?" Nurse demanded. "I thought we were passed that! All this time, I've been afraid I've really screwed things up, and it just turns out you're still stuck in that toxic mind set!"**

** Dex felt his face twitch the slightest bit this time and unfortunately, Nurse caught this movement as well. His eyes narrowed further and he stared hard at his teammate.**

** Dex didn't want to know what the poet was looking for or what he was finding. He shifted his grip on the peas and said "get off my bed, Nurse."**

** "Oh, I'm _sorry_. Am I interrupting your _beauty_ routine?"**

** And there it was. The mocking tone that always inevitably came when people were discussing Dex's looks. It shouldn't have hurt, not with Dex expecting it to come for ages now, but it did, just like it _always_ did. Just what he needed—someone else to remind him how unattractive he was after pretending to think he wasn't ugly.**

** He hunched his shoulders and pulled his legs in closer. "Just _go_ already." His voice sounded tight to even his own ears. He started to pull his headphones back on.**

** Nurse caught his wrist awkwardly and didn't let go, even after Dex flinched. "WTF is going on here?" He asked, anger fading into frustrated confusion and concern.**

** "Let go of me," Dex said and tried to unbalance Nurse by yanking his arm up and back.**

** Nurse's face ended up smashed into Dex's quilt and his lower half dangling precariously off the edge of Dex' bed, but he managed to keep his grip. "No," he retorted, voice muffled from the position he was in. "Not until you tell what's going on."**

** "Nothing's going on."**

** Nurse got his free arm under him and he pushed himself up enough to look at Dex. "Do you know how stupid you sound right now?" He demanded. "There is _clearly _something going on. I was like, looking for a reaction from you and you—you made yourself _smaller_." The clumsy boy had an expression on his face that was torn between bafflement and worry. "You don't back down from a fight _ever_. It's like…it's not in your DNA to _not_ fight." He flailed a little bit, but succeeded in pulling his legs on to the bed so he no longer was hanging awkwardly.**

** "Keep your fuckin’ filthy shoes off of my bed," Dex snapped.**

** Nurse rolled his eyes, but reached down with the hand not holding on to Dex and fumbled his shoes off. "Happy now?"**

** "Ecstatic. Now go away and leave me _alone_."**

** "See? _See?_" Nurse squeezed his wrist. "_That_ is normal Poindexter! _That_ is what you do when you're pissed off at me! Not this—this huddling down and bracing yourself like I'm gonna _hit_ you or something! Seriously dude, what's going on here? I can't held fix the problem if I don't know what it is!"**

** "Nurse," Dex said wearily. "I'm tired. My face hurts. I just want to be left alone and you won't go away. Why does it have to be more than that?"**

** "Because it _is_ more than that! You just won't tell me what it is!" Nurse took a deep breath and obviously made an effort to calm down. "It's…we're friends, right?" There was a vulnerability and uncertainty in his voice that Dex had never heard before. "Friends, you know, talk to each other. Help each other out. If there's a problem, you tell your friends and they do what they can to fix it."**

** "Nurse—"**

** "I know I just called you a homophobe, and I'm sorry about that, even if your reactions have been _incredibly_ homophobic all week. I mean, I know you've got issues with compliments and all that, but how is _me_ saying you're pretty different from some rando girl? Because it isn't. It's the—" He broke off suddenly, as if a thought had just occurred to him.**

** He stared at Dex for a moment. Then—_very deliberately_—said "You're hot, Poindexter."**

** Dex ripped his wrist out of Nurse's grip and kicked him hard enough that they both almost fell off opposite ends of the bed. "Get out," Dex snarled, adjusting his laptop so it was in a less precarious position.**

** Nurse grabbed on to the rails and held on. "Seriously, you are."**

** "You've made your point," Dex hissed, ignoring the burning in his throat and eyes. "Now _leave!_"**

** "What, that you're so stupidly attractive that I can't focus? Because I don't think that I have." Nurse's arms flexed as he pulled himself on to the bed further so he wasn't hanging off as much. "I mean it. I hafta go to the library to study some days because I don't get anything done when you're in the room because you're so gorgeous. My entire final poetry project is currently about your freckles, swear to god."**

** "You've had your fun, now _go away!_"**

** Nurse was quiet, but he didn't move. Dex blinked rapidly and determinedly didn't look over at his roommate. He pressed the now-warm bag of peas to his face harder.**

** "Do you think…do you think that you're _ugly?_" The disbelief in the curly-haired boy's voice wasn't completely masked by the gentle tone. "Do you think I'm, I don't know, mocking you or making fun of you or something?"**

** Dex clenched his jaw and that was enough of an answer.**

** Nurse made a soft, wounded noise, and suddenly, he was moving. Before Dex could do anything, Nurse was leaning over him, one hand braced next to the redhead's leg while his free hand came up and caught the edge of Dex's jaw gently, turning his face carefully.**

** And then he kissed Dex softly, just a delicate brush of lips, like Dex was beautiful and precious and fragile. He barely leaned back before he was tilting in again, mouth tender and supple.**

** Dex didn't move as his d-man partner kissed him sweetly over and over again. He didn't know if he _could_ move. All his fine motor skills seemed to have left him and all his brain was doing was cataloguing each kiss.**

** _Oh, that one was quiet and lingering like a snowflake, that one was as quick and fleeting as sunlight on a butterfly’s wing, that one was fresh and clean like a spring rain, that one was as warm and intimate as a flame, that one was bright and delicate like a leaf dancing in the breeze…_**

** Nurse finally pulled back, but he stayed close enough that he could rest his forehead against the freckled boy's. "I literally hated you when we met on our tour here," he murmured into the space between them and when had Dex closed his eyes? "You were standing there, and just like that, I wasn't the hottest person in room. I was used to being the best-looking guy and for you to take that from me…I hated you so much."**

** "I…" Dex didn't know what to say to this. He didn't even know if he believed it, but his higher reasoning functions had been destroyed, so maybe it didn't matter.**

** Nurse rolled his head against the redhead's, almost as if he was preparing to shift so he could kiss Dex again. "And then you decided to come here and I was so mad. Then Hall made us defensive partner so I couldn't ignore you. It wasn't fair. I was stuck with this crabby guy who so hot he was making the sun jealous. Then you had the gall to make it _worse_—not only were you blindingly gorgeous, you played good hockey, you weren't afraid of hard work, and you were _so_ passionate. I hated you _so much_ because I couldn't let myself consider the alternatives."**

** Nurse closed the gap and kissed Dex again. The hand that had been lightly resting on the freckled jawline slid back and cupped the back of his head.**

** The dark-haired boy's mouth was still gentle, but there was an undercurrent of hunger that was starting to creep to the surface. When they broke apart again, both were breathing a bit harder. "It's unfair how pretty you are," Nurse whispered. "One hundred percent unfair." He let his head fall on Dex's shoulder and dropped his weight on him as he shifted so he was hanging off of the redhead.**

** Dex sat there, completely at a loss as to what to do now. Should he push Nurse off of him? Hold him? Call for Chowder or anyone else?**

** Nurse pressed his face into the side of Dex's neck. "If you haven't figured it out yet, I'm _really_ fucking attracted to you. And it's not just because you're beautiful."**

** Dex was _so_ not emotionally equipped to handle this right now. Nurse made it sound like _Dex_ was out of _Nurse's_ league, not the other way around, and that was…too much to process. He _knew_ he wasn't pretty, but his d-man partner made it sound like he was more than that, like he was actually _desirable_.**

** And Dex…couldn't.**

** He pushed at Nurse's deadweight. "I need a new bag of peas."**

** Nurse looked up, obviously annoyed and ready to fight, but then he studied Dex's face for a moment. The anger drained out of his eyes and his posture softened. "Let me get you an ice pack instead," he said, awkwardly shoving himself off of the redhead. "Then you can stop wasting food." He paused, then ducked forwards to press a quick, greedy kiss against Dex's mouth before gracelessly stumbling down the ladder.**

** Dex sat frozen for a moment, and then his cheek throbbed, giving him something to focus on. He should take some painkillers and eat something so he wouldn't be taking them on an empty stomach. Then he should brush his teeth as best he could without moving his cheek too much.**

** Concrete actions made him feel better, so he climbed down and dug out a protein bar. It hurt to eat, but he chewed through the pain. He might as well get used to it while he ate because that was going to be his life in the foreseeable future.**

** He tossed back the painkillers with a small cup of water from the bathroom when Nurse wandered back in. "Got one," he said, holding out an ice pack triumphantly.**

** Dex nodded slightly and started slowly brushing his teeth. His roommate wandered over and watched him, which was a little weird, but Dex was too tired to say anything about it.**

** He wrapped the ice pack in a towel as soon as he was done with his teeth and started back towards his bed.**

** "Hey, wanna watch some more shit from Holster's list?" Nurse asked, sliding into his personal space. "One of the comedies, maybe?"**

** "Fine, whatever," Dex muttered because it was easier than arguing.**

** "'Swawesome. Lemme get my laptop." Nurse gave him a gentle shove with his hip towards the lower bunk.**

** Nurse didn't waste any time once he got the show booted up; he simply grabbed Dex's free arm and curled up under it, pressing the length of his body as close to Dex's as he could after he pulled a quilt over them both.**

** Dex knew he should protest and push the other boy away because he was going to hate himself in the morning if he didn't. He didn't want to think about how things would inevitably return to normal once the sun came back up.**

** But Nurse nuzzled him and cuddled closer, and he was warm and Dex fell asleep, still holding the ice pack.**

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

** Dex woke feeling decidedly more claustrophobic than usual. He opened his eyes and blinked the sleep from them, but didn't change the fact that most of his view was dark, curly hair.**

** His hands, it seemed, were being held by Nurse up by his chest, as the other boy was all but forcing Dex to spoon him as they slept.**

** Dex tried to take his arms and hands back. Nurse made an unhappy, snorting sound, and pulled Dex closer when he tightened his grip on the freckled boy's hands. The redhead tugged harder and it took _far_ too long for him to get his hands away.**

** Unfortunately, as soon as he was free (shaking his hands slightly as he fell onto his back, trying to get some feeling back into them), Nurse grumbled in his sleep and rolled over, flinging his arm over Dex. He snuggled up, letting out a breath of satisfaction.**

** Oh, for the love of…this was _not_ going to be Dex's life!**

** He shoved Nurse's arm off of him and nearly smacked his head when he tried to sit up. He was more careful when he scooted down to the end of the bed so he could get up without climbing over the cuddle octopus that was his sleeping roommate.**

** He locked himself in the bathroom and stared at his face in the mirror. After a few unproductive moments, he peeled the bandage off so he could look at the cut. He poked at it, but it seemed to be doing okay. He quickly re-bandaged it; he would leave it exposed to the air later.**

** He went back into the room to get fresh clothes when he heard a sleepy 'Dex?'**

** He turned his head and saw Nurse propping himself up slightly. "Why you outta bed?" The poet mumbled. "'Sit's cold without you. C'mon back." He lifted the edge of the comforter invitingly.**

** Dex couldn't tell if he was horrified or shocked that he actually spent a moment considering it. "I'm not coming back to bed."**

** Nurse made a sad noise that wasn't as high pitched as a whine, but definitely had the same nasal intonation. "Why not?" He complained, words still slurred with sleepiness. "Miss you. C'mon back. Cold without you."**

** "No. I'm going for a run."**

** "Nooooo," Nurse moaned. "Bed."**

** "Yeah, no." Dex rummaged around until he had his running clothes.**

** There was a loud _thump_ and Dex turned, only to nearly get brained when Nurse tried to wrap him in a blanket. "Nurse! What the hell!"**

** "_Bed_," Nurse said emphatically, managing to get one arm with a blanket around Dex's ribs. He awkwardly tried to pull his roommate along.**

** When Dex planted his feet and refused to move, Nurse tried a different tactic. He snuggled up against the redhead and buried his face against Dex’s shoulder. "Cold," he muttered.**

** And—did Nurse just _kiss_ his neck?**

** Dex _still_ wasn't prepared for this whole…_thing_; he pushed the other boy away sharply. "I'm going for a run," he bit out, picking up his running clothes from the floor where Nurse had knocked them. "I'll see you later. Maybe."**

** He barely got a step away before Nurse caught his hand and pulled him back for a kiss. "Hurry back, beau'iful," the curly-haired boy murmured against Dex's lips. "Gonna miss you."**

** Dex couldn't escape to the bathroom fast enough.**

** He quickly changed, pulled out his ancient mp3 player and battery pack and earbuds, and headed downstairs. He didn't see anybody, which was a blessing. He did a few quick stretches on the porch to loosen up, and then he took off.**

** He ran hard, not sure if he was trying to outrun his problems, or if he was trying to use the physical exertion to get clarity, or if he was trying to run so much he'd whiteout and not think of anything at all.**

** Because the idea that Nurse—_Derek fuckin' Nurse_—found him attractive and clearly wanted a relationship that went beyond friendship with _him_ was laughably unreal. It hadn't felt real last night and it _certainly_ wasn't real in the brightening light of morning.**

** But as implausible and impossible as the situation was, it _was_ happening. Nurse had kissed him—several times, in fact—and repeatedly told him he was beautiful. Nurse wanted _him_ and _Jesus H. Christ on a cross_, Dex was _not _processing this. He was stuck on some weird loop that kept saying _Nurse isn't fucking with you and thinks you're attractive_.**

** And he really needed to figure out what he was going to do because this wasn't something that was just going to go away on its own.**

** Okay, so maybe he was going about this wrong. He needed to look at things logically, treat it like it was a problem set or something. Break it down into manageable parts.**

** So, part one: Nurse didn’t think he was completely repulsive.**

** Part two: Nurse thought Dex might even be kind of attractive.**

** Part three: Nurse was indicating that he might want something more than being roommates.**

** Since Dex still had no idea what to do with Part One and Two, he decided to focus on Part Three; it was marginally easier to deal with than the others.**

** The question, Dex reflected as he pushed on, was whether he want a relationship with Nurse. Nurse was a clumsy asshole. He was arrogant, clueless, and vain. He had no idea how real people lived or what financial hardship looked like. Personal space was a foreign concept for him. For someone who hung out with Shitty as much as he did, the guy was remarkably judgemental and quick to make assumptions, and he wasn't _nearly_ as casual and relaxed as he wanted people to believe he was. He was weirdly intolerant, especially to people he deemed to have 'no real opinion' or to be 'too conservative', and was unwilling to at least _try_ to see where the other people were coming from.**

** On the other hand, Nurse was painfully generous and loyal. He was passionate about things he cared about and he wanted to share that passion so others could get as excited as he did. He didn't back down on things he felt strongly about. He was smart as a whip and tacks looked dull next to him. He was good with just about everyone and he didn't let himself get too bogged down with things. He played beautiful and amazing hockey. He could be extremely kind if he needed to be.**

** Dex had enough internal freak-outs his freshman year and had spent enough time privately soul-searching to know that he found Nurse attractive physically. Just because the poet was an utter ass to Dex about ninety-nine percent of the time didn't mean that he wasn't pretty. It had taken Dex a long time to come to terms with that fact—his mother had always told him primly that beauty came from within, not out—but his life had gotten easier once he had.**

** It still didn't change the fact that the guy—while they had _finally _developed some sort of tentative friendship—was often times an oblivious ass and a jerk to Dex. To be fair, Dex made himself acknowledge, the redhead wasn't always better, but he put in real effort in trying to keep himself from laying into the other guy most days.**

** Dex looked around and realised that he had run to the regional park instead of his usual route. He mentally shrugged after a moment. The park had a pretty trail that had little stations along the way that had different physical activates to do at each one, if one was feeling it; Dex was definitely was needing a little more to get through things, so this probably was for the best.**

** He still didn't know what he wanted to do or how he wanted to handle things. And it was starting to annoy him. He was a goddamn _problem-solver_; it was what he was good at. He _should_ be able to figure out what to do about this whole…_thing_.**

** He had just finished the push-up section when he heard someone say 'hi'.**

** Dex glanced up and spotted a pretty brunette. She smiled at him as he pulled out his ear buds. "I haven't seen you around here before," she said, twirling a bit of hair from her ponytail. "Have I just been coming at the wrong time, or are you new?"**

** "Uh—I'm just…I usually run another route," Dex stuttered out. He wasn't used to people trying to hit on him because why would they? But this girl wasn't even being the _least_ bit subtle as she gave him a lingering once-over as he got to his feet. And _wow_, he had no idea it would be this awkward. "I was…shaking things up?"**

** "Lucky me." She took a step into his personal space bubble as she bit her lip slowly. "So, is this going to be a regular thing, or should I just give you my phone number now so I don't have to worry about missing you in the future?"**

** "Um—I—what?" He could feel his ears flushing and this was embarrassing enough without his face imitating a tomato!**

** She smiled again. "I mean, it might be a good idea for me to have someone like you to run with to keep the creeps away." She reached out and petted his biceps. "_Look_ at these arms. You must be _so_ strong."**

** Dex coughed slightly and tried to inch backwards. "Thanks?"**

** "Maybe you could tell me what you do to stay in such great shape," the girl said, tilting her head and looking up at Dex through her eyelashes. "Over a coffee or a drink or something."**

** God, where was Nurse when Dex needed him? He'd know what to say that wouldn't hurt the girl's feelings, but would get her to go away—**

** Oh god.**

** _Dex wished Nurse was here_.**

** Well, _fuck_.**

** That was a freak-out for later. He had to deal with the girl first. "Um, I'm flattered, but…I'm not on the market."**

** All the flirtiness dropped away. "Of course you're not," she muttered, looking dejected. "None of the hot ones are."**

** And—_what?_**

** "I'm sorry?" He finally offered.**

** "It's not your fault that I'm always a day late and a dollar short," the girl said, sighing. She eyed him. "I don't suppose you'd like my number for if and/or when you come back on the market?"**

** "I…uh…don't think…that's going to be the case for a long time."**

** She sighed again. "I didn't think you'd be, but a girl can dream, right? Well, good luck to you with your girl. She's probably very lucky to have you."**

** "I…um…I mean…Thanks?"**

** The girl waved before jogging off.**

** Dex did the following station in a bit of a confused daze. Was he in an alternate universe? What the hell _was_ this? Since when did people like Derek Nurse and Pretty Brunette Girl hit on—seriously, legitimately hit on—people like _him?_**

** He sighed and went on to the next station. Well, if nothing else, he knew one answer to his problems—he still had no idea what to do with the idea that anyone found him attractive, but he clearly wasn't as vehemently and diametrically opposed to possibly dating Nurse as he thought he might be. It probably was going to end badly, but for some stupid reason, he was willing to give it a try.**

** What had his life become, honestly?**

** Dex finished up the stations and then ran at a steady pace back to the Haus. He did his normal cooldown stretches on the porch before he took a deep breath and went in.**

** "Dex is back!" Tango yelled.**

** Bitty's blond head popped out of the kitchen. "Oh, _there_ you are, Dex! You were gone for so long we were starting to get worried! Come in here and help me with breakfast! How's your face feeling?"**

** He shrugged as he washed his hands. "Fine."**

** Bitty put him on the eggs and bacon duty so the blond could focus on the pancakes and various toppings. It kept Dex busy, so he didn't have time to dwell on the whole hot mess his life had become. And honestly, it meant people left him alone, which was _fine_.**

** Eventually, everyone but Bitty and him had food. "We're low on eggs," he said as he cracked a few more in the pan and threw the shells in Whiskey's compost bin.**

** "Tango! Write 'eggs' on the grocery list, please!" Bitty called out as he flipped a pancake.**

** "Yessir."**

** "My goodness, imagine what would have happened if we ran out!" The smaller blond said cheerfully. "Dex, honey, how many pancakes do you want? The usual?"**

** "Yes, please. Same question back at you for eggs and bacon."**

** "The usual will be fine! Thanks, sweetie."**

** A better part of the team had cleared out by the time Dex sat down to eat his own breakfast, mainly because they were under the mistaken belief if they left before Bitty finished cooking, they could get away with avoiding doing any dishes (Dex knew for a _fact_ that Bitty had a chart of who helped when and who didn't, and those who didn't paid for it later. With _interest_). The few who were still around were either late arrivals (like Dex, Whiskey, and Hops), or helping clean up (like Chowder, Tango and Bully).**

** Dex debated staying and helping with the last little bits of clean up, but Bitty shooed him off, stating that he'd done enough with the preparation of the meal, and that he should consider showering now, now that his run was done and he wasn't cooking any more.**

** Recognising Bitty-speak for 'you're starting to smell', Dex made a quiet retreat. He hesitated outside his room, but he took a deep breath and made himself go inside.**

** Nurse was lounging on his bed, a thin book held loosely in his hands. He smiled when Dex came in. "There you are," he said. He tried to roll to his feet gracefully, but nearly smacked his head on the bottom of the top bunk.**

** Dex rolled his eyes slightly and went over to his dresser to pull out some fresh clothes for the day. He turned and nearly ran into his roommate.**

** Nurse was still smiling and he reached up, catching Dex's face and neck right below his ear. He tugged gently and slowly kissed the redhead. He didn't seem put off by the fact that Dex was standing there stiffly. "Hi," he said before kissing Dex again, this time a bit harder.**

** "Nurse," Dex managed to gasp out a few moments later. "I…I've got to shower. Bitty told me I stink."**

** "Bits doesn't have any appreciation for your manly musk," Nurse mumbled, trying to bring their bodies flush and seeking out Dex's mouth.**

** "Oh my god, _why_ would you call it that? That sounds like some sort of cheap cologne that you sell to people who used to use that body spray the Lax bros are so fond of!"**

** The curly-haired teen snorted with laughter and dropped his head on Dex's shoulder. "Okay, fine, yeah, it kind of does," he said, voice muffled by Dex's shirt. "It'd probably give you a rash as well as stinking to high heaven."**

** "Glad you agree. Now get off of me so I can shower."**

** Nurse tilted his head and looked up through his lashes. "I haven't showered yet, either. We could be environmentally-conscious and—"**

** "_No_, Nurse. Nope. Not even going to go there."**

** "But we could be saving the polar bears, Dex. _The POLAR BEARS_."**

** "Do you ever listen to yourself talk?" The redhead demanded irritably. "Seriously, do you?"**

** Nurse laughed lowly and pulled Dex's head down for a long, slow kiss. "Okay, Grumpy Cat," he murmured. "Go take a shower by yourself. I'll just be in here, waiting for you." The way he pressed his hips against Dex implied the waiting would result him _definitely_ needing the shower by the time the redhead was finished.**

** Dex willed himself not to blush and stepped away abruptly. He grabbed his clothes and towel, and _didn’t_ look at the poet. He did pause at the bathroom door before turning. “What are you doing tonight?” He asked shortly.**

** Nurse flopped down on his bean bag chair and smiled slowly. “I don’t know—what _am_ I doing?”**

** “I thought,” the freckled teen said haltingly, “that maybe…I could make dinner or something.”**

** The other defenceman's grin grew. “Poindexter, are you asking me on a _date?_”**

** “I’m asking you…to dinner.”**

** “A dinner _date_.” Nurse’s smile was so big it had to hurt. “C’mon Dex, you can say it.”**

** Dex scowled. “Dinner.”**

** “Dinner _date_.”**

** “_Dinner_.”**

** “Aw, come on, Poindexter! It’s not that hard to say: D-A-T-E.”**

** “You haven’t earned that yet,” Dex snapped.**

** He didn’t think it was possible, but Nurse’s warm smile got even larger. “I haven’t, huh? Well, what do I have to do to get one with some as exclusive as you, Gorgeous?”**

** Dex scowled even harder. “I’ll…get back to you on that. I’m gonna…shower.” He slammed the door shut behind him.**

** Well, _that_ hadn’t been very smooth or easy or comfortable. At least he managed to ask.**

** Sighing, he locked both doors and took his shower. Shaving was an adventure, trying to make sure that he didn’t make his cut worse while still attempting to do a decent job.**

** He poked at it again and decided to leave the bandage off for a little bit. It would give the injury some time to breathe and maybe force Nurse to give him a moment to collect himself. Just because he’d managed to ask the darker teen out didn’t mean that any of this felt real. He could feel himself waiting for the other shoe to drop right on his head.**

** Nurse wasn’t in the room when he got out of the bathroom, which was probably for the best. He could use the time to get the meal made and to plan for properly impressive dessert.**

** If he threw things in his slow cooker (he had gotten a decent one at the local thrift shop), that would leave him the entire day to work on the dessert. And call him stupid and ridiculous, but he sort of felt like he had something to prove. This wasn’t some weird fluke; it wasn’t a mistake. Nurse had picked him for some incomprehensible reason, and he was going to make sure if things fell apart, at least he’d put his best foot forward.**

** He made a grocery list, looked at how much money he had in his account, and looked at what the sales, coupons, and special deals of the week were. There was a deal on chicken, so it looked like he'd go with salsa chicken for the main course. Easy, and Ford wouldn't come after them for going off their meal plan.**

** Dessert, he decided because he was _crazy_ and _hated himself_, would be a chocolate soufflé. He rationalised that even if it was a complete failure, it would show that he was serious about his end of the commitment. Words weren’t his strongest suit; he had to hope that his actions would do the talking for him.**

** The first soufflé was a disaster and will never be spoken of again.**

** The second one collapsed, so Dex stuck it out in the dining room for the rest of the team (it was gone in less than five minutes).**

** He forced himself to be extra-careful with the third; he wouldn’t have time to make a fourth if this one didn’t turn out.**

** He was getting ready to take soufflé out when Nurse wandered into the kitchen. “Hey Gorgeous,” he said, immediately coming over and curling his arm around Dex’s waist. He pressed a quick kiss against an uninjured freckled cheek before resting his chin on Dex’s shoulder. “What’cha making?”**

** “Dessert. Get off of me so I can finish taking care of it.”**

** Nurse chuckled softly. “Always one with your words, eh, Poindexter?” He made sure to drag his arm slowly away as he stepped back. “Don’t let me stop you.”**

** Determinedly ignoring the warm sparks he could feel along his skin from his defence partner’s touch, Dex jerked his chin towards the small slow cooker that was tucked off to the side. “If you’re hungry, you can start on dinner.”**

** “Without you?” Nurse huffed. “What kind of dinner would _that_ be? Don’t go defeating the whole point of this all!”**

** “Fine. Whatever. Go sit over there.”**

** Bitty came in as Dex took the soufflé out. “Are you done with the oven—oh, my! Is that a chocolate soufflé? Dex, sweetie! Whom are you trying to impress?”**

** “Nobody. I’m not trying to impress anyone,” Dex muttered, feeling his ears turn violently red. Because he _wasn’t_ trying to impress Nurse as much as he was trying to prove his worth and commitment to this whole…_thing_. “I just needed a dessert for dinner tonight.”**

** Bitty’s eyebrows rose almost to his hairline. “And you thought that a chocolate soufflé would do the trick?”**

** The taller redhead carefully dusted the tops with powdered sugar. “Yup.”**

** “I see.” The short forward didn’t sound convinced and his eyebrows were still high. “Well, I’d like to do some bakin’, so if you’re done with the oven…”**

** “Yeah, go ahead.” Dex moved his soufflé slowly out of the southerner’s way. He was going to do everything he could to avoid ruining it, now that it looked like he might have gotten it correctly made.**

** Nurse was beaming, looking thrilled with the way things were going. It wasn’t a pretty picture; in fact, it was board line creepy.**

** So Dex said so. “You look like a B-rated horror film villain when you grin like that.”**

** Bitty made a choked sound while Nurse began to laugh. “Smooth, Poindexter,” he gasped out, “real smooth. Way to make a guy feel good!”**

** “It’s true.”**

** “Dex!” Bitty protested while Nurse laughed harder.**

** “No, ‘sokay, Bits,” Nurse wheezed out. “Really, ‘sokay. It’s just Dex showing his affections!”**

** Dex scowled at him. The other junior only smiled even more brightly and grabbed the stack of dishes that Dex had set out earlier. “C’mon, Poindexter. Let’s go make this happen.”**

** Bitty’s eyes got huge as he took in the implications of those last five words. Dex tried to control his blushing. Nursey just oozed smugness.**

** The redhead decided the best thing to do was to make a tactical retreat. He grabbed the soufflé and said “don’t let anyone touch my slow cooker. I’ll be back for it in a minute.” He didn’t quite sweep out, but it was a near thing.**

** Nursey happily stumbled after him. As soon as they were in the room and Dex had put the soufflé down, Nurse dropped the dishes on his bed and he stepped into the freckled teen’s space. He caught Dex’s jaw and kissed him slowly. “Just needed something for dessert, huh?” He murmured. “Not trying to impress anyone, huh?”**

** Dex stood there, awkward and a bit rigid. His hands clenched and unclenched into fists. “I have to go get my slow cooker,” he said.**

** The curly-haired teen smiled into the next kiss. “Okay.” He slowly dragged his fingers away. He slid back with more grace than was expected from him and he sat down next to the dishes. “I’ll wait.”**

** Dex’s hands twitched and he didn’t know if it was because they wanted to reach out to his roommate or if he wanted to shake the heated, pleased expression off of Nurse’s face. Since neither were helpful or really good responses, he turned sharply and stiffly left the room.**

** Bitty wasn’t particularly subtle as he watched Dex gather up his slow cooker. “Is there something you’d like to tell me?”**

** “There’s nothing to tell,” the tall teen replied shortly.**

** “Well…if you change your mind, you know where to find me,” the blond said right before Dex left.**

** Dex paused outside his door for a moment. Panic and insecurity nearly overwhelmed him; what the hell was he _doing?_ Nurse was so far out of his league that it was ridiculous and Dex _knew_ how these sorts of things ended. He _did_.**

** And yet—and yet—and _yet_…**

** He was in _so_ over his head.**

** Before he could second-guess himself any further, Dex pushed into his room.**

** Nurse glanced up from where he had _very_ obviously arranged himself on his bean bag chair. “There you are,” he said, smiling and clearly going for seductive. “I was beginning to think that the rest of the team had mobbed you and ate all the food and I was going to have to stage a rescue.”**

** “Yeah, like _that_ would have ended well.”**

** “Hey! I’m offended that you think that I couldn’t rescue…” He faded out as Dex lifted one eyebrow and put the slow cooker down on his desk. “Okay, fine, I’m not you and it would have ended in total disaster. You’d have to break out and come and rescue _me_.” He smirked again. “I always _did_ want a hot knight in shining armour to come and sweep me off of my feet.”**

** Dex shoved a bowl he’d just filled at his roommate. “Here.”**

** Nurse grinned. “Thanks, Gorgeous.”**

** Dex served himself and sat down. He ate a few bites in awkward silence, trying to think of something to say. He _should_ say something; wasn’t that the _point_ of things like this?**

** “Hey.” Nurse gently nudged him with his foot. “You do know you don’t have to impress me, yeah? I’m a sure thing. Anyhow, I already know how impressive you are.”**

** “I’m not trying to impress you,” the freckled boy almost snapped. He realised that his shoulders were up by his ears and he made a conscious effort to pull them down to where they were supposed to be. **

** “No?” One perfect eyebrow arched.**

** He uncomfortably glared at his bowl. “You deserve the effort,” he finally muttered, ears flaming. “You’re worth it.”**

** When the silence in the room got to be too much, he risked glancing up from the corner of his eye. Nurse stared at him, as if he had never seen Dex before.**

** “That was…wow,” the darker skinned teen started and then cleared his throat. “Wow. I mean…” He choked out something that probably was supposed to be a laugh and bit his lip. “You really _do_ know how to make a guy feel special.”**

** “It’s the truth.”**

** Nurse muttered something that sounded remarkably similar to ‘_fuck it_’ and he was shoving his bowl off to the side as he stumbled to his feet. He tried to climb on top of Dex, and before the redhead could even finish his sharp warning that the chair probably couldn’t handle both of them, Nurse’s mouth was on top of his.**

** Turned out that Nurse had been holding back before and Dex’s head spun with the force and hunger he was being kissed with now. He flailed a little bit, trying to find the edge of his desk so he could put his bowl down before the poet could tip them on to the floor and get food everywhere.**

** He did manage to get his bowl on a level surface, and not a moment too soon. Nurse pushed in to him and tipped them back too far; there was a sharp _crrrr-ACK_ and Dex’s chair snapped in two, dumping them both onto the floor.**

** “_OUCH!_ You _miserable_—” Dex started, but Nurse choked on a snicker and then he was laughing, burying his face in the redhead’s chest.**

** “Guys! Are you okay?” Chowder barrelled in through the bathroom. “I heard this huge crash! What—” He stopped dead when he took in the scene. “Um.”**

** “Get _off!_” Dex shoved at the still-roaring Nurse crossly.**

** "In front of C? _Bro!_ It's too early for that level of kinkiness!"**

** "Shut the fuck up! C, I promise you, this is _not_ some kinky—"**

** “I…um…I’ll come back later!” Chowder blurted out, face abruptly getting redder than their hockey jerseys. ‘’Bye guys!” He slammed the door shut behind him in his haste to get back to his room.**

** “Great, now you’ve embarrassed Chowder _and_ broken my chair. Brilliant.”**

** Nurse’s laughter slowed down to a few chuckles that he pressed into Dex’s shirt. He looked up, eyes still dancing. “Worth it. Besides, it’s not my fault.”**

** “_Excuse_ me?”**

** “I am completely blameless in this matter. Your beauty has me completely undone and it has destroyed my reasoning, my facilities, my rationalisation. I am but a fool, blinded by your light.”**

** “…The _actual_ fuck, Nurse.”**

** “Hush, I’m wooing you.”**

** “No, you’re squishing me. And this is a super uncomfortable position. Get off of me.”**

** “Rude! Here I am, creating odes to your beauty, Poindexter, and then you have to go and harsh my vibe!” Nurse playfully pouted, but did eventually roll off his roommate.**

** Dex immediately and awkwardly got up. He rubbed his back, trying to work out some of the pain, as he picked up the pieces of his chair to see if it was something he could fix.**

** “You know,” Nursey said, sidling up and putting his chin on Dex’s shoulder and his arms around his waist, “that whole ‘I can fix everything’ bit you’ve got going on? _Super_ hot. It’s almost as hot as you are.”**

** “Go eat your food before it gets any colder,” Dex said, setting aside the pieces of the chair with a sigh; there was no fixing this. He was going to have to get a new chair.**

** “Mm, I can’t let that happen, not after you worked so hard to make such a feast.” The poet pressed a quick kiss to the hinge of a freckled jaw—and Dex DID NOT blush at the gesture—before sliding away. He grabbed his bowl before settling back down in his bean bag chair, fluttering his eyelashes. It was probably meant to be coy and flirtatious, but it looked like he had something in his eye instead.**

** Dex stood there for a moment awkwardly before he pulled himself together. He was here to have dinner with Nurse, to show Nurse that he was serious. Standing around like an idiot didn’t accomplish that.**

** So he grabbed his own bowl and plopped down next to the bean bag chair. He went back to eating methodically, insides in knots.**

** Nurse froze for a second and then the beans shifted. A moment later, a hard, warm shoulder pressed up against Dex’s, a quiet acknowledgement of his attempts.**

** They ate mostly in silence for the rest of the main course. It was a little weird for Nurse to be quiet for such an extended length of time, but it was…nice. Comfortable. Dex could feel some of the tension bleeding out him as the meal progressed.**

** Nurse positively _beamed_ at him when he served up the soufflé. The poet took a big bite before letting his eyes fall shut and moaning. “Oh _fuck_, Dex, this is _amazing_. I’m so damn won-over it's not even funny. You're racking up _so_ many blow job points right now!"**

** Dex felt his face change colours. "Shut up," he muttered.**

** “I’m being totes serious right now. Tell me to get down on my knees and I will _do_ it, right now and no questions asked.”**

** “Eat your damn dessert.” His face _had_ to be on fire with how hot his cheeks were.**

** “Oh, I _am_.” He could _hear_ the leer in Nurse’s voice. “But I’m also planning for the rest of the evening.”**

** “We’re not having sex tonight. Nor are we having any sort of sexual interaction!” Dex hastily tacked on when he happened to glance at his roommate’s face.**

** Nurse hummed around the food in his mouth before swallowing. “If you insist. Just know that I’m told that I’m _very_ good.”**

** Miraculously, Dex’s face did _not _combust. “For_ fuck_ sake.”**

** His d-man partner laughed loudly, but said nothing more as he turned his focus to more important things, such as decimating more than his fair share of the soufflé.**

** “That was _incredible_,” Nurse said, studying his plate and the pan as if he wanted to lick up ever last crumb. “Thank you for making it for me.”**

** The redhead shrugged and started gathering up the dishes to bring downstairs to be washed.**

** Warm, brown fingers curled over his, stopping him. “Hey,” Nurse murmured. “Before we end things this evening, I’d like a kiss.”**

** “We’re not on a date, and we’ve already…done that.”**

** “No, I kissed _you_. I want _you_ to kiss _me._” Then—in a softer voice—“please?”**

** Dex fought with himself before ducking and pressing in awkwardly and with a little too much force. Realising almost immediately that it was completely _terrible_, he yanked back, face flaming for new reason.**

** He stepped away, fully intending to run off with the dishes when Nurse flowed into his space, a warm hand coming up to catch the edge of a freckled jaw. Then the poet leaned in, kissing the redhead with softness and heat.**

** Dex’s hands flexed uncomfortably. What was he supposed to _do_ with them? He didn’t have any experience with these kind of make-out sessions— he knew what to do if it was something messy and hurried and driven by lust, but something that was gentle and yet still driven by hungry passions? No idea.**

** So he stood there, uncertain, and let Nurse kiss him, warm and eager.**

** He was thinking about maybe trying put his hands on Nurse’s waist carefully when someone knocked on their door and didn’t even pause before they were opening it. “Hey, Nursey, I was wondering if I could—” Hops broke off and outright stared at them.**

** Nurse unhurriedly pulled his mouth away and put his head on Dex’s shoulder, looking over at the wide-eyed freshman. “Hey Hops,” he said lazily, but the hazy edge to his greyish-green eyes completely belied his relaxed attitude, and his mouth was red and slick. “Kinda busy right now. Can it wait until later? Like, maybe tomorrow?” His fingers tightened slightly in Dex’s shirt when the tall teen shifted his weight back, fully intending to put some space in between them.**

** “I…” The young teen’s eyes flickered between the two d-men rapidly. “Sure. Yeah. Right.” Almost trance-like, he turned and slowly walked out. He close the door behind him, almost as an afterthought. He wasn’t quiet and both teens heard him tell someone else “Nursey’s kissing Dex and _Dex is letting him!_”**

** Nursey buried his face into Dex’s shoulder and shook with nearly-silent laughter. “I think you broke him,” he wheezed out a moment later. “Kid’s never going to get over the shock.”**

** Dex didn’t reply. He took a deep breath and then bravely put his hands lightly on Nurse’s hips.**

** The curly-haired boy’s laughter died almost immediately and he lifted his head so he could look Dex in the eye. Then he all but plastered himself to Dex, kissing him urgently.**

** Dex stumbled back a step before he managed to adjust his stance to accommodate his roommate. Nurse’s fingers tighten briefly, and then they were letting go of the redhead’s shirt so they could hungrily smooth their way up to the back of Dex’s head. He combed them through the short strands eagerly, still pressing himself up against his teammate.**

** After a few moments, Dex gently pushed Nurse away, just enough to put some space between their mouths and body, but not so far that they couldn’t feel each other’s heat. “You’re getting carried away,” he said, a little embarrassed with how rough his voice had gotten.**

** Nurse’s eyes were dark and blown out. “Sorry. I _swear_ I’m not trying to push at your ‘no-sex’ boundaries, I’m _not_. I just...I'm getting a _chance_ with you, ya'know? And you’re being so damn _sweet_…it's a little hard to _not_ get carried away.” He dropped his head back down on to Dex’s shoulder. “Plus, you made me dinner and notoriously fussy dessert…” Nurse nosed over to the freckled teen’s neck and hungrily mouthed at the skin there.**

** “_Nurse_.”**

** “_Sorry_, I’m sorry!” His breath hit the side of Dex’s neck as he clearly tried to calm himself down. “I’ll get a grip, I promise.”**

** “I’ll do the dishes while you do that.” The redhead tried to extract himself from the situation before things got weird or he decided to throw all caution to the wind.**

** Nurse didn’t seem to want to let go. “Don’t go, not yet. Just…let me…” He pressed in closer for a moment, holding the other teen tightly. “When you get back up here, we can watch the next episode or a movie or something, yeah? Just the two of us.”**

** “…Fine,” Dex muttered. “Now let go of me so I can clean up.”**

** He felt Nurse smile slowly into his neck before he lifted his head enough that he could brush their mouths together quickly. “Okay, but hurry back, yeah? You wouldn’t want me to pick the show or—_worse_—be lonely, now would you?”**

** “The horrors,” Dex deadpanned.**

** Nurse laughed softly again, looking at the redhead with far too much fondness. He stole a quick kiss before slipping out of Dex’s hands reluctantly. “I’ll get things all set up,” he said, hands twitching in the other team’s direction, like he was restraining himself from reaching out.**

** Dex decided to make it easier for his teammate. “Okay.” He gathered up the dishes and left the room.**

** Once the door was shut behind him, he paused for a moment and took a deep breath. He knew the moment that he started down the stairs, he was about to be chirped within an inch of his life because Bitty, Chowder, and Hops were complete gossips and there was _no_ way the entire team (and probably the entire campus) didn't know about him and Derek Nurse.**

** He squared his shoulders. It would be embarrassing and awkward, but how would that be different from anything else? At least this time, they’d be chirping him over something he wanted.**

** Besides, he had someone waiting for him and he wasn’t about to take longer than he had to. He couldn’t have his roommate thinking that he didn’t want it.**

** Dex marched downstairs, determined that he was going to show Derek any beauty the redhead had was more than skin deep.**

** And maybe—just maybe—he’d be able convince the other boy of that he wouldn't have to look for beauty anywhere else ever again.**

** _x Fin x_ **


End file.
